


Soldatino (Nico's lullaby)

by SpiritAmora_Am-not-EdnaSilver97 (EdnaSilver97)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Songs and translation for fandoms
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaSilver97/pseuds/SpiritAmora_Am-not-EdnaSilver97
Summary: A song to Nico and Bianca, brothers and sisters.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo
Kudos: 1





	Soldatino (Nico's lullaby)

‘Close your eyes,  
閉上你的眼睛,  
I know what you see.  
我明白你所看到的可怕與不公。  
Darkness is high,  
黑夜的大幕已起,明月的光輝己淡。  
And you’re in ten feet deep.  
而你正身處地下暗黑腥紅的深淵。  
But we’ve survived,  
但我們曾生存,  
More terrible monster than sleep.  
於比塔耳塔落斯恐怖的夢魔中。  
And you know I,  
而你知道我,  
Will be there, to tell you to breathe.  
會重燃你生命的火光。’

‘Tu sei il mio soldatino,  
[You are my little soldier，]  
你是與我迎戰命運的小士兵, 

La ragioné per cui vivo.  
[The reason I live.]  
是我在這殘酷世界生存的唯一意義。

Non ti scordar di me,  
[Don’t forget me,]  
不要忘記我的外貌,

Io veglierò di te.  
[I am looking over you.]  
因我正在星辰間仰望你啊。’

‘Stumbling lost,  
迷失於人生道路,  
Last choice of all that you meet.  
最後的機會去找到所愛。  
It’s the cost,  
這代價,  
Of ruling those ’neath your feet.  
是為你戰勝感情,成為人生的主宰。  
Paths you’ve crossed,  
你所橫越的路徑,  
And trust you’re trying to keep.  
和你所緊抓的信任與理念。  
You’re exhausted,  
你的身體和精力已被情愛所盡,  
Listening for a voice that can’t speak.  
只能細聽那不會,也不曾說話的細語。  
My Nico, mio caro.  
我的小尼克,我親愛的。’

‘Tu sei il mio soldatino,  
[You are my little soldier,]  
你是與我迎戰人生的小士兵。

La ragioné ho vissuto.  
[The reason I live.]  
是我短暫生命的唯一意義。

Non ti scordar di me,  
[Don’t forget me,]  
不要忘記我的溫暖,

Io veglierÒ di te.  
[I am looking over you.]  
因我正與晨曦照耀你啊。’

‘So you run,  
藉此,你狂奔,  
Through shadows you roam.  
於你主宰的影子與夢境中。  
Seems undone,  
你的感情,  
By the love you thought you could own.  
因你以為能夠戰勝的愛而缺失。  
But he’s just one,  
但他只是,  
Of many that you might call home.  
千千萬萬的其中一位能使你滿全。  
And maybe someday,  
或許末知的一天,  
Bitter will fade from your bones.  
苦痛會從你的绅采消失。  
Fade from your bones.  
從你的骨髓血肉中消失。’

'Eri il mio soldatino,  
[You were my little soldier,]  
你曾是與我一同作戰的小士兵,

Ora lun principe oscuro.  
[Now, a dark prince.]  
現在,卻是尊貴卻冷漠的黑暗之子。

Ma Anche per te C’e‘ una luce,  
[But even for you, there is a light.]  
即使你只擁有黑夜與冰冷, 也還是有一絲光明給予你,

Che ad un’altra vita ti conduce.  
[That leads you to another life.]  
那領你道向幸福的光明。’

‘My little brother, my dear Nico,  
even if my death has been done, your life have just begun. *Ti Amo.’

**Author's Note:**

> Soldatino, Nico's lullaby, by Paolo Bennet. Soldatino in Italian means "little soldier".  
> *Ti Amo: "I love you" in Italian.


End file.
